1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a protective device and in particular, to a protective shield for use in the electrical industry. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective shield which can be clamped to existing dielectric poles known as hot sticks, switch sticks, or disconnect sticks, which provides physical protection from electrical arcs, electrical flashes and fragmentation explosions which can occur while pulling pad mounted switches, inserting fuses into overhead transformers and performing numerous other applications using the dielectric sticks.
2. Background Information
Line maintenance on electrical transformers, fuses and switches pose a threat of injury to linemen who maintain them. Often this equipment is energized while being worked on. This charged equipment can occasionally cause electrical arcs, electric flashes and fragmentation explosions when the switch is being opened. These arcs, flashes or explosions are capable of causing electrical burns, molted metal burns, and flesh wounds by flying debris. While inserting fuses into overhead transformers, fuses may fall out of the hot stick holder during insertion and fall back on the installer while the user is in an uncompromising position.
Current protective devices include eye protection, hard hats, and flame retardant clothing and gloves. Although these devices protect the user from serious injury they do not protect the user from physical contact with the flashes, or falling debris and fuses. The user is still exposed to possible injury in areas of the face and neck. The user is still susceptible to cuts and bruises which can occur even through their protective clothing.
The present invention shields the user from flashes and debris by reflecting the potentially harmful materials away from the user. Also, it is necessary that a worker has good visioned contact of the equipment on which the switch function is being performed. Likewise, such protective device must be adaptable for use with existing equipment and must be able to be stored and protected during transit in trucks without occupying a large amount of space due to the limited space available on utility line trucks. The transparent material from which the shield is composed allows the user to see the work area through a protective shield, yet enables the shield to function as a barrier between the user and any flashes, debris, or falling fuses.
Therefore, the need exists for a protective shield, preferably formed of a transparent polycarbonate, which allows the user to view the work area through the protective shield, which provides protection during the use of dielectric sticks, which can be easily stored in a carrying case, and which can be easily and quickly clamped to dielectric sticks of various diameters. There is no such protective shield of which we are aware which accomplishes these results.